unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poems that Don't Mesh
|details = There's a request here from a guy named Snorri for you specifically. He wants to make his request in person so asks that you come and see him. I hear he's been doing some research on some of the things you found on north.. But maybe this is about something else. |fameAdv= 46,500 |fameTrd= 0 |fameBtl= 0 |step1 = /What's I've Learned/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/The iron and spool you discovered are not from any culture in this land. Yes, I firmly believe this is Vinland. But, I learned something unfortunate. The cultures indicated by the iron and spool never took root here. It appears that the natives and the Vikings were unable to integrate properly. |step2 = /Incompatible Worlds/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/I believe that when people meet, there is always some kind of reaction. Sometimes its total rejection and sometimes both are affected. The saga claims they traded, but the fact that there is absolutely no sign that happened seems to indicate that they lived in separate, incompatible worlds. Truly unfortunate, if true. |step3 = /Twins/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/But that's not why I called you! I'm worried about Olga. We're twins. We were together from birth. This is the first time we've been apart this long. You see, I was all she had to depend on after our parents died, leaving us by ourselves. |step4 = /Snorri's Vow/Cape of Vinland/Snorri/I know that Olga is feeling bad, right now. But I can't go back yet. Not until I find what I'm searching for. So I want you to take a message back to her for me. Tell her I will return. Tell her to wait for me. |step5 = /Peace of Mind and Disappointment/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/Thank you very much. I am glad to know that my brother is safe. But... I don't know why my brother is fixated on Vinland. Vinland is nothing more than a graveyard for the Vikings. Snorri, what could you possibly be looking for? |step6 = /The Untold Saga/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/What? A helmet engraven with silver? I see. That may have once belonged to Thorfinn. In my family, the women have always been the ones to learn and tell the stories. There is one story that was kept secret, meant to be known by only family members. But that seems pointless now. I will tell you. |step7 = /Meetings/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/After moving to Vinland, Thorfinn and his men searched Markland. But they found the plague there in that land. Rather than taking the plague elsewhere, they chose to remain there. However, they were cured of the plague by a medicine given them by one of the natives. The Vikings gave the natives their silver amulets in thanks. The natives gave them a wooden engraving. |step8 = /Meeting again/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/After 2 seasons had passed in Vinland, a native man washed up on their shores. That man carried the engraving received from the natives. So Thorfinn cared for him to the best of his ability. The mans life was saved and he was taken back to Markland. After reaching the village, they were treated like kings for days and given a large stone laced with silver ore. |step9 = /From that was Born.../Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/At Vinland, the Vikings melted the ore into silver and used it to decorate Thorfinn's armor and helmet. They say that his armor never dulled. The armor was passed down in the family through generations. It is buried under a withered tree to the northeast of here. |stepfinal = A Different Tale of Vinland/Scandinavia West Coast/northeastern Giant Dead Tree/Snorri remains in Vinland, determined to find something. He had doubted the viking helm decorated with silver that had been found, but according to Olga, that belonged to Thorfinn. She says there is matching armor, as well. This needs to be looked into. |discoXP = 1100 |cardXP = 550 |reportXP = 320 |reportfame = 135 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Silver Armour -2 |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Vinland |landarea = Scandinavia West Coast |seaarea = Norwegian Sea }}